Talk:Character Creation/@comment-176.58.21.130-20190305205856
The one I'm always using is female F-F-A-C. I used to pick the letter in the past, but I don't find the Griffons worth losing tons of skill points, I gave them a fair chance and while they're obviously better now, they're just not good enough for the asking price. I also find KO's like Valkyries, Dawn, Dragons or Clarion Call to be much more visually appealing sooo ... g'bye Griffons. Starts with a very good rumor interval and a fantastic spirited courser, though the rest of the equipment is ridiculously bad - garbage tier throwing knives, awful armor (and no leg protection at all), dagger (awesome reach for mounted combat ... not) and a light crossbow (which combined with okay starting weapon proficiencies is definitely THE weapon to use). 16 AGI is enough to get athletics and riding to a very decent level (while also providing instant bonus to movement speed, which I find useful for early arena matches + it makes moving around the interior scenes far less annoying). 10 INT is just enough to read the +INT book, which is all I care about early on. STR and CHA are relatively low at 6, but I don't find it problematic since I dump all my starting points in STR to bump it up to 10 and I only need to get it to 15 anyway (since this opens up a vast majority of the early-midgame equipment and I find 5 PS to be high enough for quite some time), after which I aim to improve my CHA up to 20 for 7 leadership and prisoner managment and then it's pretty much all INT. One-handed, crossbows and throwing at basically 100 prof, which is a decent start and I also find that not a single skill point is wasted for my playstyle in this setup. I do like throwing weapons and even when I'm not planning on using them in a regular playthrough 3 PT is still helpful in many tournaments. 1 Ironflesh is just bonus health, so no complaints here, 3 athletics and 4 riding is very handy, 5 looting is just enough to get +2 and lets me decide between either going for 10 personally or letting Sara do it instead, plus it's just high enough to get some decent early loot. 6 tactics is fantastic, since the bonus +2 is getting this to exactly 8 points. tracking (1) first aid (1) and spotting (4) require only a single point of investment to get a bonus. 1 wound treatment is just enough to get to +1 by simply buying a book. Leadership, prisoner managment and persuassion are all 3's, which isn't bad starting out and 2 trade offers a minor but welcome boon. The reason for 15 STR and 20 CHA is that with the two easy Qualis Gems I pass the 18 STR threshold for equipment (and with third one I get to 21, which opens up all the late game equipment I'm interested in) and 24 CHA is enough to use the book + achievement to bump leadership to 10 and it also leaves me with respectable 8 prisoner managment for the time being. After reaching those priority goals I'm free to tailor the rest of the character according to my needs, so yay. Definitely not the right choice for power gaming, but not only does it suit my playstyle perfectly, it's also a relatively strong opening in its own right.